Entrega Especial
by Ana-chan n.n
Summary: Tsunade perdeu uma aposta, mas quem vai pagar são Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji e Gaara. Especial de Páscoa!


_**Declaimer:**_ _Naruto não me pertence, mas eu nem queria msm u.u_

**Ana-chan: **Yo minna!! Especial de Páscoa!! \o/ Espero que gostem n.n

* * *

**ENTREGA ESPECIAL**

Era noite em Konoha. A Academia Ninja estaria tranqüila se não fosse o clima tenso que havia no escritório da Hokage. A Godaime se encontrava sentada à sua escrivaninha e recebia olhares nervosos de cinco shinobis. Os seis já estavam lá há muito tempo.

- Encarem isso como uma missão! Vocês não podem recusá-la! – exclamou Tsunade começando a se irritar.

- Não vamos fazer isso! A aposta é sua, quem paga ela é você! – retrucou Neji também exaustado.

- MAS ELAS PEDIRAM ISSO! – gritou Tsunade se levantando tão depressa que a sua cadeira caiu com um estrondo no chão.

- MAS NÓS NÃO VAMOS FAZER ISSO! – gritou Sasuke em resposta.

- VÃO SIM! #Ò.Ó# – berrou a loira vermelha de raiva. Ela deu um soco na escrivaninha fazendo com que o pobre objeto partisse ao meio.

- Acho melhor a gente fazer o que ela manda #O.O# - sussurrou Naruto assustado se escondendo atrás de Shikamaru.

- Isso tinha que ser coisa daquelas problemáticas – resmungou o moreno Nara revirando os olhos.

- PEGUEM LOGO ISSO E SAIAM DA MINHA SALA! – Tsunade jogou uma caixa de papelão em cima da Sasuke.

- Humpt... Você não pode... – começou Sasuke, mas a mão de Naruto tapando a sua boca o impediu de continuar.

- Hehe, vamos logo Teme – disse o loiro empurrando o Uchiha pra fora da sala. Shikamaru e Neji seguiram os dois.

- Você não pode me obrigar a fazer isso – o quinto shinobi se pronunciou. Até agora ele não tinha falado uma palavra sequer.

- Eu sei disso Gaara. Você nem é de Konoha e é um Kage, mas sua irmã foi uma das que pediram isso – vendo que a frase não surtira o efeito desejado ela acrescentou – E ela disse algo sobre fugir com um certo bebê chorão caso você não aceitasse.

- Humpt... – resmungou Gaara saindo da sala. Tsunade esboçou um sorriso.

- Tomara que elas tirem fotos disso – a loira olhou para a escrivaninha quebrada – Kuso! Eu vou morrer de estresse um dia. Só tem uma coisa capaz de evitar isso: SHIZUNE TRAGA O MEU SAKÊ!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Na frente da Academia –

Os cinco shinobis estavam reunidos em volta da caixa de papelão. Sasuke, Neji e Gaara olhavam para o objeto como se ele fosse o culpado por todo mal do mundo. Shika tinha o semblante pensativo. Naruto olhava dos rostos dos amigos para a caixa, morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que tinha lá dentro.

- Não sei o que deu na Tsunade-sama! Ela perde uma aposta e quem paga somos nós! – disse Sasuke indignado.

- Mas se ela disse que é como uma missão, então temos que cumprir – comentou Naruto, ajoelhando e abrindo a caixa de papelão.

- E ainda têm aquelas cinco que pedem uma coisa idiota dessas: Entregar ovos de Páscoa pra elas!! Por acaso parecemos o Coelhinho da Páscoa? – perguntou Neji irritado.

- Agora eu não sei, mas com isso com certeza! – disse Naruto mostrando uma fantasia um tanto peculiar. Os outros arregalaram os olhos.

- Temos que usar isso? – questionou Gaara horrorizado.

- Segundo esse bilhete, temos! – respondeu o loiro mostrando um papel que estava dentro da caixa.

- O QUE ELAS... – Sasuke começou a berrar, mas foi interronpido por um soco de Shika.

- Não grite! Tive uma idéia. Mas primeiro temos que achar um lugar pra colocarmos isso – disse Shika apontando para a caixa.

- Vamos pra minha casa. Lá tem menos chance de alguém nos ver com... Isso – disse Sasuke com uma careta de aversão.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Na sala da mansão Uchiha –

Os cinco haviam chegado à casa de Sasuke. Naruto carregando a caixa de papelão, Shikamaru com sua típica cara de sono e os outros três irritadíssimos. Agora a caixa jazia aberta no chão da sala e rodeada pelos cinco garotos.

- Certo, dentro da caixa tem outras dez caixas menores: cinco com os nossos nomes e cinco com os nomes daquelas problemáticas – enumerou Shikamaru retirando as caixas dentro da outra caixa.

- As com nossos nomes são as fantasias – falou Naruto, que já havia visto a sua fantasia.

- E as com os nomes daquelas loucas são cestas de ovos de chocolate – disse Neji que havia aberto uma caixa com um nome feminino.

- Então cada um pegue a caixa com seu nome e vistam as fantasias. Depois voltem aqui na sala pra que eu possa contar meu plano – disse o Nara pegando a caixa onde estava escrito "Nara Shikamaru" e saindo da sala. Os outro fizeram o mesmo.

_Minutos depois..._

O primeiro a voltar para sala foi Naruto. A fantasia do loiro era um macacão com touca inteiramente laranja, salvo um pompom branco enorme que devia ser o rabo do coelho. Na touca do macacão tinha duas orelhas de coelho e nos pés uma carinha de coelho, como se fosse uma daquelas pantufas de dormir. Em seguida quem voltou foi Shikamaru, sua fantasia era igual a do loiro, mas na cor verde. Depois voltaram ao mesmo tempo Gaara, Sasuke e Neji, com suas fantasias vermelha, azul e branca, respectivamente.

- KKK... O NEJI É QUE TA PARECENDO O VERDADEIRO COELHINHO DA PÁSCOA!! – zombou Naruto apontando para um Hyuuga muito nervoso.

- Deixa de armar confusão Dobe, você está tão ridículo quando ele – disse Sasuke sorrindo de canto – E alias, qual é seu plano Shikamaru?

- Bom, disseram que temos que ir vestidos com isso certo? – Os outros acenaram positivamente com a cabeça – Mas não disseram que precisávamos ser vistos.

- Brilhante! E há essa hora elas já devem estar dormindo! – completou Neji.

- E nós vamos ter que ir à casa de todas elas? Vai demorar muito! #Ó.Ò# – perguntou Gaara

- Não, elas estão todas na casa da Tenten – respondeu Shikamaru. Os outros o olharam com expressões interrogativas – Eu li no bilhete!

- Ótimo! Menos ruim... Agora é só irmos à casa da Tenten, deixarmos os ovos sem fazer barulho e tirarmos essas roupas ridículas! – enumerou Sasuke contando as tarefas nos dedos.

- Agora cada um abra uma caixa com os nomes das garotas e pegue a cesta de ovos que há dentro – disse Shikamaru abrindo a caixa intitulada "Sabaku no Temari".

- AH! A DA SAKURA-CHAN É MINHA!! – gritou Naruto esticando as mãos para pegar a caixa intitulada "Haruno Sakura", mas um soco o fez voar longe.

- A da Sakura é minha – decretou Sasuke pegando a cesta que havia na caixa. Os outros o olharam confusos – Que foi? Eu já to passando ridículo com essa roupa, pegar a cesta da Sakura não é o pior pra minha reputação.

- Ele tem razão – concordou Neji, que já estava com a cesta da "Mitsashi Tenten" na mão.

- ENTÃO A DA HINATA-CHAN É MINHA!! – gritou Naruto pulando em cima da caixa "Hyuuga Hinata" antes que alguém lhe desse outro soco.

- E o Gaara ficou com a da Ino. Agora vamos logo! Quanto antes começarmos isso, mais cedo podemos tirar essas fantasias ridículas – disse Shikamaru saindo pela porta carregando uma cesta. Os outros o seguiram.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Em frente à casa de Tenten –

O caminho dos cinco shinobis até a casa de "entrega" foi tranqüilo. Para a sorte deles, não havia muitas pessoas na rua. Exceto, é claro, dois pirralhinhos que vieram pedir ovos de Páscoa para os "coelhinhos", mas saíram correndo só de ver o olhar maligno que receberam de três deles. Agora os cinco tinham acabado de chegar a casa onde as meninas dormiam esperando os presentes.

- Como o Coelhinho entrega os ovos? Eu não lembro da história – perguntou Sasuke com o cenho enrugado.

- Ele entra pela chaminé, oras! – respondeu Naruto.

- História errada baka! Quem faz isso é o Papai Noel – disse Neji revirando os olhos.

- Então, o Papai Noel disse pro Coelhinho usar o macete dele #u.u# – afirmou o loiro.

- Em vez de ficarem discutindo como o Coelhinho entra nas casas, que tal falarmos sobre como nós vamos entrar na casa. A porta e as janelas estão trancadas! – comentou Gaara, que havia verificado que a casa estava toda trancada.

- Vamos entrar com a chave! – respondeu Shikamaru mostrando uma chave em sua mão. Os outros o olharam confusos – Estava grudada no bilhete.

- Então abre logo! – reclamou Neji. Shika destrancou a porta com a chave.

- Entrem em silencio – sussurrou o Nara abrindo a porta. Eles entraram na sala escura da casa de Tenten pisando nas pontas dos pés.

- Elas devem estar no quarto – comentou Sasuke, já que não havia visto nenhum sinal das garotas no breu que estava a sala.

- Onde vamos deixar isso? – perguntou baixo Gaara apontando para cesta em sua mão.

- Em cima da mesinha – respondeu Shikamaru apontando para uma mesa de centro iluminada por uma luz da janela. Todos deixaram as cestas na mesinha – Agora vamos embora sem fazer barulho.

Eles andaram de volta para a porta em fila: Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji e Gaara. Quando o Nara estava abrindo a porta, um relógio cuco tocou sinalizando que era meia noite. Os garotos pularam de susto. Mas Naruto tinha que ser escandaloso. O loiro, com o susto, tropeçou numa estante ao lado da porta, o que fez o objeto cair com um estrondo no chão. Todos tiveram que pular rápido para o lado para não serem atingidos pela estante. Porém todos pularam pro mesmo lado. Resultado? Os cinco caíram embolados no chão. Mas não havia sinais que as garotas haviam acordado.

- Dobe, saia de cima de mim! – mandou Sasuke emburrando o loiro que estava em cima de sua barriga.

- Não da Teme! Tem alguém em cima das minhas pernas! – respondeu Naruto balançando os membros inferiores para tirar quem quer que estivesse em cima.

- Para baka! É o meu rosto! – resmungou Neji se levantando para desviar das pesadas de Naruto.

- Levantem em silencio! Acho que elas não acordaram – disse Shikamaru se levantando do emaranhado de pernas e braços. Segundos depois todos conseguiram se levantar – Vamos embora logo antes que elas acordem.

Eles formaram a mesma ordem de fila de novo. Mas quando Shika foi abrir a porta, ouviu um barulho.

POF... POIM... PAFT...

- ITAI!! PARA DE ME BATER MULHER!! – berrou Gaara cobrindo o rosto com a mão. O ruivo estava sendo golpeado com cacetadas.

- Alguém ligue a luz! – ouviu-se a voz da dona da casa. Shikamaru, que estava mais perto do interruptor, ligou a luz.

Então a cena se revelou. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke e Neji ainda estavam em fila, cada qual com sua roupinha de coelho com touca com orelhas e um pompom enorme como rabo. Gaara estava encolhido também com sua fantasia. Ao lado do ruivo estavam Temari e Ino, ambas vestidas com babydoll e segurando um bastão de beisebol. Na porta que divide a sala com o corredor, estavam paradas Tenten, Sakura e Hinata, também de babydoll. Quando as garotas olharam o estado dos garotos, caíram na gargalhada.

- Vocês... KKK... Estão parecendo... KKK... Os Power Rangers!! – exclamou Sakura em meio a gargalhadas.

- Acho que... KKK... No caso deles... KKK... É Power Rabits!! – afirmou Tenten, dando socos na parede.

- Vamos embora logo! Essa noite não podia ser pior – disse Sasuke passando por Naruto e Shika e abrindo a porta. Os outros o seguiram.

- Não esperem! – exclamou Sakura. Os garotos pararam onde estavam – temos um presente de Pasço pra vocês também!

- Façam uma fila aqui e fechem os olhos – disse Temari apontando para o chão em frente à mesinha de centro. Os garotos obedeceram.

As garotas saíram da sala e voltaram minutos depois, cada uma com uma caixa de bombom em formato de coração na mão e uma tiara com orelhinhas de coelho na cabeça.

- Estendam as mãos e continuem de olhos fechados – mandou Ino. Os garotos obedeceram. Cada uma parou em frente a um deles: Temari em frente a Shika, Sakura em frente a Sasuke, Tenten em frente a Neji, Hinata em frente a Naruto e Ino em frente a Gaara.

- Prontas? – perguntou Sakura em voz baixa para as amigas. Elas acenaram afirmativamente – Então: mãos a obra!

Ao mesmo tempo, cada uma deu um selinho no garoto quem estava a sua frente e colocou nas mãos do mesmo a caixa de bombom. Os garotos, é claro, abriram os meio surpresos, meio embasbacados.

- FELIZ PÁSCOA!! – gritaram elas sorrindo. Os cinco shinobis não puderam deixar de sorrir também. No final das contas, a noite não tinha sido tão ruim assim.

* * *

**Ana-chan: **Yo minna! Taí meu primeiro especial!! n.n Feliz páscoa para todos vocês que leram essa fic!! E tbm aos que sugeriram que eu vestisse o Gaara de coelhinho! Kissus em seus corações!! E deixem reviews!!


End file.
